requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Fairbridge
Places of Interest 'The Unvisited Island '(Location) Though accessible from the Garrison Street Bridge, this small, uninhabited island is almost never visited. It is low and swampy, and covered with thick undergrowth. On its eastern tip, visible from the bridge, are a series of gray standing stones, covered with green moss. An altar, of similar substance, rests in the middle of the smaller stones. The stones are said to be older than the Indians. Due to frequent flooding and marshy lands, no recent civic development has occurred on this island. There are still signs of a nine-hole golf course whose construction was halted after only two weeks, when the crew's equipment would not work in the wet and marshy landscape. 'Arkham Quality Movers '(Location) ust about every young man in Arkham has done a stint here or considered it, their fliers and recruitment for summer jobs a thing of legend locally. Arkham Quality Movers promises local and long-distance household moving or general, heavy and contract moving. Everything a family needs can be found under one roof, supplies and all. Their fireproof warehouse lets storage units for a moderate fee. Open from 6 am to 7 pm seven days a week. For the right price, the employees here will remain very discreet about anything that is not too far outside the law. 'Capone Exotic Autos '(Location) Open for a little more than a decade, Capone Exotic Autos sells cars that cost as much as most houses - Maserati, Lotus, Lamborghini. Capone’s dealership offers complete sales, service, and maintenance on most high-end, European import performance vehicles. 'Ballard Motors '(Locations Statewide!) “Family owned for over 80 years, Ballard Motors will not be undersold! Come on down and get a great deal!” So says Harvey Ballard, owner of this dealership that sells a wide variety of new and “pre-owned” domestic and foreign autos. The dealership is a large complex of several showrooms, service bays and a full collision repair center. Ballard Motors competes fiercely with area dealerships and motor groups, though seems to be holding its own thanks to Ballard’s capable leadership and aggressive marketing. Ballard himself is a millionaire to make his great-grandfather (dealership founder Harvey Ballard) proud. 'AAA North Shore '(Craft 2 Site) Local club headquarters of the nationwide American Automobile Association. AAA North Shore features a full service travel agency, automobile loans, insurance plans for auto, home, life, even dental. Other services include discount cinema passes, emergency check cashing, club-associated credit card application, notary service, and more. All this and of course AAA roadside assistance by calling the 800 number on the back of one’s membership card. AAA will dispatch a contracted tow service to the location of your impaired vehicle, which typically arrives within an hour of receiving the call. Capability and temperament of the tow service driver vary greatly. Annual membership requires a permanent home address and payment of a moderate annual fee. 'Ace Safety '(Larceny/Streetwise/Crafts 1 Site) The company carries a variety of fireproof files and safes, and custom-installs both these and electrical burglar alarm systems in businesses and homes. There is a locksmith on call 24 hours a day. Trustworthy watchmen can also be hired to patrol a business or the grounds of a house, though the men are of indifferent quality. Ace Security also sells, repairs, and custom-tools many sorts of firearms, from handguns to shotguns and rifles. 'Take-Me-Home Pet Shop '(Sad Location) A rather sad looking pet store carrying dogs and cats which professional breeders cannot sell. The animals are quite unhealthy, though they appear to be okay. Animals (except the tropical fish and small reptiles) are guaranteed for two weeks with a full store credit refund. Pet supplies, ropes, collars, runners, chains and food line several isles. The animals are either very loud and aggressive or silent and fairly traumatized by the whole experience. 'Shattered Dreams '(Occult/Streetwise/Socialize 1 Site ; Feeding Ground 1) An expensive clothing store, intended for teens and young adults, specializing in Gothic wear. Many t-shirts with serial killers, swear words, movie photos or the latest catch phrases are for sale and cover the walls. A likely place to find occultnik poseurs and wannabe Goths. 'Shalini's '(Location) This small Indian restaurant opened in 2013, and receives a healthy crowd drawn to its quiet ambiance. Purple walls sink down to burnt orange carpeting, a surprisingly harmonious combination split up by several ornate dining tables with high backed chairs. Glittering prints of Indian gods and wasp-waisted asuras and dancing girls lend a cultural atmosphere wherever one cares to look. Waiters in spotless white shirts and black pants push carts around to deliver meals, discreet and knowledgeable on all the menu items. Their patience dealing with mispronunciations is legendary. Two Tandoor ovens sit in a fenced-off section behind the restaurant, and the smell of burning nagchampa adds a distinct tang to the air. Open 11am to 1pm and 5pm to 9pm daily. 'The Pirate and the Princess '(Location) A mix of toys, games, books and music help define the shop as a specialty toyshop and a nice alternative to the big box chain toy stores. Prices and quality of the items here are above average. Several members of the staff are retired teachers – their selectivity ensures that many items for sale educate as well as entertain youngsters. Complimentary gift-wrap is included. 'Chatterbug's '(Location) A specialty-clothing store for children, infants to preteens, Chatterbug's is the place to be for toys or a reminder why contraception is a good thing. Baby toys, carriages, bassinets and other furniture clutter up the nursery area, usually frequented by vaguely panic-stricken, daydreamy parents. The front half of the store carries dance clothes for tap and ballet classes, along with a healthy number of posters advertising local events.. 'Gleason Department Store '(Location) Gleason's is an Arkham original. Four floors of clothing and appliances, furniture and bedding cater to all the middle class dream needs. The brands here are solid, though not exactly designer, and the clientele fits the middle-aged WASP contingent perfectly. Still, it serves as the primary hub for everything from Christmas photos with Santa to the best cosmetics counters in town, though the snobby staff have a way of looking down on anyone not dressed to the nines. Gleason's offers prices somewhat lower than other Arkham merchants in exchange for less personal service. 'Madame Vera's Tarot '(Location) Madame Vera keeps her shop in an unimpressive white clapboard house dating back to the Thirties, a two-bedroom affair with a large parlour decorated in shabby chic to meet expectations. Heavy damask curtains in a dusty red hang down to the floor, fake terra cotta linoleum in the foyer overtaken by rather worn berber carpet flecked in cream and brick. Mirrors in heavy gilt frames hang upon flocked crimson wallpaper that displays a suitably atmospheric scrollwork, though in the private rooms, the monochrome black and white scrollwork screams upscale mortuary or New Orleans estate. There are multiple shelves laden with occult bric-a-brac, crystals and incense holders, framed tarot cards, and other bits and bobs without real relevance. The tables themselves are set up in the three consultation rooms, progressively smaller, round things laid out with a floor-length fabric cloth in shades of smoky grey satin or pale gold moire. The ambiance here is lush and a bit oppressive, helped in no small part by the very dim, intimate lighting that Madame Vera insists upon. For entertainment purposes only. Unbeknownst to the general public, Madame Vera really does have special powers... Like telepathy, telekinesis, or teleportation. She's a telemarketer. 'Church Street Used Books '(Location) This shop is filled with over three thousand paperbacks and about five hundred select hardcovers. It is a wonderful mess with no computerized inventory and treasures between yellowed, dog-eared covers waiting to be unearthed. The business here is quite brisk, but some gems may sit on the shelves for years. Category:Fairbridge Category:Merchant District Category:Arkham Category:Locations Category:Claimed territories